


Eighteen Precious Wildflowers

by prettyanxious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, Louis loved flowers, M/M, idk man, sorry bout this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyanxious/pseuds/prettyanxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis was eighteen, he showed up home one day with a tattoo of a flower on his arm and his Mum hollered at him for a week for being so stupid, but he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Precious Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this, truly I do. I just saw this post on my dash and had to write this. It's really more of a drabble than anything and there's basically no plot, but whatever. Also I'd like to apologize to anyone named Piper, I do not mean to offend it's just a unique name. xx.

 

Based on this post [(+)](http://el-oh-el-larry.tumblr.com/post/46112146819/littleflirthaz-when-louis-was-5-he-came-home)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Louis was five, when the kids weren’t mean and no one cared if you liked boys or girls, he came home from the park with a bunch of flowers, and gave them to his Mummy.

 

She gave him a big hug, and told him how beautiful they were and even let him go into the cabinet beneath the counter and pick out the big glass vase that only grown-ups were allowed to touch, to put them in.

 

When Louis was six, Mummy and Daddy told him that he was going to have a brand new baby sister, and he was so happy that he cried a little and kissed Mummy’s tummy, even though big boys don’t cry, not even a little.

 

The old spare room down the hall became a pale pink one, with soft cuddly blankets, and wild flowers painted on the walls, and a long name over the new crib that started with “C”, and even though Louis couldn’t quite read it yet, he knew it must be pretty.

 

Mummy came home crying from the doctor’s one day and the room became dark and scary again.

 

Louis never got to meet his baby sister.

 

When Louis was eight, he could tie his shoes, and all of the boys in school laughed at him when he came in on the first day with flower stickers stuck proudly to the front of his brand new Power-Rangers backpack.

 

He came home crying that day, but Mummy just cuddled him close and pet his hair and told him not to worry, because really, they were just all jealous because they weren’t as charming or funny as he was.

 

Everything was okay for a while.

 

When Louis was eleven, Daddy left him and Mummy.

 

He watched from the foggy living room window with a snotty nose and tear-stained cheeks as his Dad drove down the street and his Mum sobbed in her bedroom.

 

Daddy never came back, but in his Mum’s opinion, the monthly check they got in the mail was enough to never need him again.

 

When Louis was thirteen, he and his Mum moved away to some isolated town, far away from the cold and lifeless house that was filled with now meaningless memories.

 

The house was small and cozy, with a garden outside and a green backyard, big enough to play footy in.

 

Louis wasn’t all that sure that he liked this new town. The people had different accents and everything was just so _small-_ small bakeries, small markets, small houses, just _small._ Besides, his room smelled weird, and he missed his old room, but when he brought this all to his Mum’s attention, he didn’t expect her to refuse to move back to Donny.

 

That’s how Louis spent his first year in Holmes Chapel: begging to move back home.

 

When Louis was fourteen, he went on his first date with some girl named Piper. It wasn’t necessarily because he liked her that he asked her out, he really just wanted to ask her what the Hell kind of parents would name their child Piper.

 

Like really, _who does that?_

 

Apparently, as Louis learned, girls don’t particularly _like_ it when you ask them ‘what the fuck kind of name is Piper?’, in fact, he learned that doing so can earn you a swift kick in the balls.

 

That was the night Louis Tomlinson decided that girls were too moody to waste his time on.

 

When Louis was fifteen, he got his first boyfriend.

 

 He was also called a faggot for the first time.

 

The blue-eyed boy had long ago established the fact that he just didn’t _fancy_ girls, and to him, it was no big deal.

 

But for everyone else, that wasn’t the case.

 

People stopped looking at Louis the same way as they had done before he and Sam started going out, they started sneering and avoiding them in the hallway.

 

Eventually, it became too much for Sam and he broke it off.

 

Daniel came later that year, towards his birthday, but Daniel was a dick, and Louis decided he didn’t want to date a dick.

 

When Louis was sixteen, he first saw Harry in the school courtyard.

 

It was October, warm but still chilly enough to need a jacket, and Louis and his mate Zayn were crossing the lawn, talking about some footy match that had been on the previous night on the telly, when suddenly a curly-haired boy caught his eye.

 

The boy was lanky and tall, laughing with his group of mates about something that Louis couldn’t hear. He was wearing a loose tee-shirt and a navy blue jacket and a crown of white flowers in his ebony curls and Louis thought that he had died and gone to heaven because he was sure the boy _must_ be some sort of angel.

 

A few weeks later, he bumped into Harry at the local record store and he realized  the boy smelled distinctly of vanilla and roses and that he _may_ just be a little bit in love.

 

It was the end of November when he finally bucked up the courage to ask Harry out and of course he said yes. That night, after he walked Harry home, he simply kissed him on the cheek and wished him goodnight and for some weird reason, just that was enough.

 

When Louis was seventeen, Harry officially became his boyfriend, and Louis’ new favorite thing was to walk down the hallways holding Harry’s hand.

 

That was the year Harry introduced Louis to his hipster friends Nick, Rita, and Cara, and the two would spend hours whispering to each other and giggling under the stars at night.

 

Two months before Louis’ eighteenth birthday, he lost his virginity to Harry, and he thought he may have found his new favorite thing.

 

When Louis was eighteen, he showed up home one day with a tattoo of a tiny, delicate flower on his arm and his Mum hollered at him for a week for being so stupid, but he didn’t care.

 

He brought Harry home a month later, flowers still threaded through his soft luscious hair and his Mum finally _got_ it, got why Louis loved flowers so much. Louis loved _his own little flower_ , very, very much, and Jay was okay with it.

 

For the first time in a long time, her son was happy, and so was she.

 


End file.
